


Captain America and Bucky

by what_a_nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Will is the perfect Captain America, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Batman?! You’re Batman?!”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Batman?” </p><p>“You should be Bucky Barnes, Steve Roger’s best friend, and gay lover”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This the my first fic for Solangelo, the ship I shipped within five seconds of them meeting.  
> I wanted to write something for Halloween, and this is the best thing I could come up with.  
> Also, Will Solace is a giant geek who ships Stucky.  
> I own nothing, enjoy :)

“Batman?! You’re Batman?!”

Those were the first words that Will said to him since Nico arrived at the party, an hour ago.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had decided to host a Halloween party at Camp Half-Blood, Nico had been standing in the shadows by the forest observing everyone’s costumes. Percy and Annabeth were sitting by the fire, Percy was Aquaman and Annabeth was Hermione Granger. Jason and Piper were sitting on the steps of Zeus’ cabin, Jason was Superman and Piper was Wonder Woman. Hazel and Frank had disappeared from Nico’s view, but he saw that Hazel had come as a witch and she must have forced Frank into the Panda onesie he was wearing. Reyna was talking to him but she had walked away just before Will walked up to him, she had been wearing her full praetor uniform.

Will was standing in front of Nico wearing an authentic Captain America costume, complete with shield, Nico had to admit he pulled of the costume well, Nico almost thought Chris Evans standing in front of him.

“What’s wrong with Batman?” Nico asked defensively.

“You should be Bucky Barnes, Steve Roger’s best friend, and gay lover” said Will with a smile.

“Um, his what?” Nico asked, he couldn’t have heard him right.

“Best friend” said Will with an innocent smile.

Nico sighed in relief, “okay, I just thought you said something else”

“What did you think I said?”

“Uh, nothing” said Nico.

“Come, what was it, Sunshine?”

“I am not sunshine, I am the night” Nico said, holding up his cape like a vampire.

Will laughed, “whatever, you would’ve been a better Bucky”

“Why do you want me to be Bucky?”

“First of all, because Bucky is awesome, and secondly, because you would’ve made the perfect Bucky”

“Okay, maybe next year then” said Nico.

Will shook his head, “uh no, I am not wearing this costume two Halloweens in a row, you have to be Bucky this year”

“But I don’t even have the costume” Nico protested

Will grinned and grabbed his arm, “I do”

One second Nico was standing by the forest having a friendly conversation with the son of Apollo, next minute Will was practically undressing him in the Apollo cabin, in the least sexual way possible.

“Will, stop, I can do it myself” Nico said.

Will smiled, nodded, and walked over to his bunk and open the chest at the end of his bed and began looking through it while Nico took off the Batman mask and the shirt, but he left his pants on.

“Ah ha, here is it” Will said walking over with a pretty authentic Winter Soldier costume.

He gave it to Nico and Nico walked over to the bathroom to put it on.

Nico emerged from the bathroom several minutes later with it on.

“Why is this the perfect fit?” asked Nico, since this was meant to be Will’s costume, who was taller than him.

Will stared at him for a few seconds with a smile on his face before he replied, “Oh, uh, it’s a long story” then he looked away, but not before Nico saw his face turning red.

“Solace, are you blushing?” asked Nico.

“No, don’t be stupid, come on Nico, let’s return to the party” said Will, not looking at Nico.

Nico stared at Will while he walked towards the door, he stopped and turn to look at Nico, his face was still red.

 “The costume was made for you” said Will, looking at his feet.

“Why?” asked Nico.

“Because, well, I was going to go to Comic Con next year, as Captain America, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come, with me, as Bucky, as a date, maybe”

Nico stared at Will in shock, then he said “but wouldn’t Captain America and The Winter Soldier look weird together?”

There was silence, then Will laughed, “Oh gods, that was not the reaction I thought you were going to have, but no, a lot of people think they are totally gay lovers”

“You _did_ say gay lover before”

Will laughed again, “yeah, I did, because they are”

“Yes then” Nico said with a smile.

“Yes what?”

“I’ll be the Bucky to your Steve at Comic Con”

Before he knew it Will had walked over to him and was kissing him.

Nico resisted his first instinct to shove him away, instead he melted into the kiss, his first kiss.

Will pulled away causing Nico to frown.

“Come on Bucky, let go back to the party” Will said with a smile.

Will gave him another quick kiss, then he laced their fingers together and left the Apollo cabin, both of them had huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
